yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Dressing Up in the Spring Breeze
is an event from the mobile game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: A Sparkling Flower. Summary : Note: Older Sonoko will be referred to as '''Sonoko' and younger Sonoko will be Sonocchi. Yuki Yuna will be referred to as Yuna, and any other characters with the name "Yuna" will be addressed by their surnames.'' Chapter 1 Normal Mode Springtime has arrived, and Fu and Sekka note that it is time to cast aside all of the winter clothes. Anzu and Sonocchi remark how cute it would be if Gin and Tamako wore more feminine outfits, and despite their protests, the others force Gin and Tamako to partake in a fashion show. Their plans are interrupted, however, by a Vertex attack. Wakaba reunites with the others in the Jukai and, after noting how she does not mind trying on outfits for Hinata, she is dragged into the fashion show plans as well. Inspired by Wakaba's words, Gin and Tamako relent and agree to try on outfits for the other heroes. After the battle, everyone marvels at how lovely Gin and Tamako look in their feminine outfits. Hinata says that she would like Wakaba to model clothes as well, and once the other heroes tell her what Wakaba said in the Jukai, she is overcome with emotion. This reaction causes Wakaba to become flustered. Hard Mode Sekka tells Anzu that although she thinks the fashion show went well, she regrets forgetting to include Natsume. The two imagine how beautiful she would look in suits, jackets, and other masculine clothes. Just then, Sonoko and Sonocchi appear, and together the four of them devise a plan to hold a fashion show with Natsume, Chikage, Sumi, and Wakaba, who the girls dub the "Handsome Four". Sonoko and Sonocchi become inspired when imagining the kind of attire their models would wear. Chikage and the others catch on to their scheme, however, and all of them refuse to participate. As consolation, once Hinata enters the clubroom, she shows Sekka, Anzu, Sonoko, and Sonocchi her collection of Wakaba photos in masculine clothes. Chapter 2 Normal Mode Since Gin and Tamako's fashion show was a success, Sekka focuses her attention on her next targets, Utano and Mito. When asked if she ever wore skirts in Suwa, Utano replies that wearing a skirt would be impractical for farming. During a Vertex attack, Sekka urges Utano to buy new clothes, but Utano insists that she is content with the clothes she currently owns. After arguing through several waves of enemies, Utano agrees to go shopping with Sekka if she helps her farm. After the battle, the girls go to the shopping mall, where Sekka arranges outfits for Utano and Mito to model. The other girls marvel at how beautiful they look in their dresses, and Utano says that she does not mind being dressed up either. Hard Mode Fu and Itsuki are amazed with Sekka's affinity for fashion, and Sekka remarks how although the fashion industry is tough, she would like to work as a stylist or designer in the future. This prompts Anzu to think about her future, and she goes around town asking the other girls what careers they want to pursue. When Tamako notices this and asks her about it, she reveals that she has not given little thought to her own future, causing her to feel like she is falling behind. After discussing these feelings with Sonoko, Sonocchi, and Hinata, Anzu wonders if being a librarian or a book seller would be a fitting career. Navigation Category:Scenario